


【纬钧】论坛体｜HPparo

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 纬钧
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 鹰院纬✖️獾院钧
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧
Kudos: 7





	【纬钧】论坛体｜HPparo

霍格沃茨校园论坛  
>>生活区  
>>那个总是在拉文克劳公共休息室门口出现的赫奇帕奇学长是谁啊

1L 楼主  
RT，其实我也不确定是不是学长，看他手上拿着的的课本书脊的颜色，应该是四年级的？真的好温柔一个人呜呜呜，有人认识他吗？顺便，他有女朋友了吗？

2L  
谁啊

3L  
我知道我知道！我也有见过！

4L 楼主  
楼上知道他叫什么吗

5L  
不知道诶

6L 楼主  
啊我太想知道他是谁了！第一次见到他是在魁地奇杯结束之后，本来比那天赛结束人流量就大，再加上那场比赛拉文克劳赢了，所以回宿舍的时候大家都很开心。靠近拉文克劳公共休息室门口的时候，一个男孩子特别兴奋，没控制住肢体动作，一下子就把我挤到差点摔倒。当时真的有点慌张，身后乌泱泱还有一大堆人，万一摔倒了很有可能受重伤的，这时候一个人扶住了我，就是那个赫奇帕奇的学长，他笑眯眯地看我站稳之后立刻松开了和我接触的手，礼貌又体贴，还非常温柔的对我说：“没事吧？”

7L  
哦哦哦哦哦这是什么偶像剧情节

8L 楼主  
在一群蓝色银色的海洋里面，突然出现的黄色身影本来就引人注目，再加上他扶起了我，难免多看了他两眼。他不是那种标准的美人五官，可是一看到他的眼睛我就觉得他的眼睛里有魔法，只要看一眼就会让人爱上他......楼主是不是太不矜持了......TAT

9L  
这有啥的！都0202年了，难道还不能勇敢地表达爱吗！露珠上啊！不要怂！主动才会有故事！

10L 楼主  
感谢楼上的鼓舞哈哈哈哈，但是我既然都开了这个贴了，说明我已经做好冲的准备了！

当时他手上拿了一把飞天扫帚，看起来像是光轮2020，我在猜他会不会是赫奇帕奇魁地奇队的队员，可惜我也不认识他们队的人TAT

后来我想了一下，那天拉文克劳对战的就是赫奇帕奇，那时候我还在想他是不是赛后来找茬的[笑哭]，我为自己的莽撞自罚一杯[酒杯]

11L  
好甜好甜

12L  
蹲一个后续

13L  
蹲

14L 楼主  
后来又在拉文克劳休息室门口见到他了，背靠着墙在慢悠悠地刷着手机。当时我想打招呼来着，但是又怕万一对方把我忘了那岂不是很尴尬，我就假装没看见，说了口令就打算进休息室。没想到反而是他抬起了头，然后笑着向我打了个招呼......再然后我就知道我彻底没救了......

15L  
哇小哥哥记忆力很好诶！

16L  
这种情节，也太偶像剧了！我酸了！

17L  
不是，楼主，他都记住你了，你还不知道他叫什么？

18L 楼主  
对啊！早知道我那天就顺势问他拿电话号码了，可是当时太紧张，点点头就溜了！从那天之后，我们就变成了点头之交......

19L  
真是恨铁不成钢

20L  
卤煮干嘛呢！犹豫就会败北！

21L 楼主  
别骂了别骂了，我都想把我自己锤死[大哭]自从那天之后似乎就总是见到他，在门外站着，看书或者刷手机。见的次数多了我就鼓起勇气和他说如果等人的话可以进来等，他总是说没事没事，可能是不好意思进别的学院的休息室吧。

楼主好几次想偷偷看他等的人是谁，但是总是错过！也不知道为什么时机总是把握不对

22L  
我来听故事了

23L 楼主  
入冬之后不知道为什么总是会想起他，有时候全校活动的时候也会不由自主地在人群中寻找他的身影，后来有一次他请我喝了一杯热可可。我在饮料贩卖机前面排队，然后前面排着的是他，他买了两杯热可可，轮到我的时候热可可刚好没了，我在那纠结要换什么别的喝的时候突然感到有人撞了撞我的手臂。回头看发现是他，他说：“我都叫你两声了”可能是由于没有想到他会叫我，所以完全没听到耳朵里去，再加上他的两只手都被冒着热气的纸杯占着，不得已只好用手肘引起我的注意。

他把一杯热可可递到了我的手上，说：“这个给你吧~我和我朋友喝一杯就可以。”然后挥着手蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了，也太犯规了

这也是为什么我总是把他和热可可联系在一起的原因吧，不仅仅是那天的好意，而是他本人简直就像是一杯热可可一样，只要看到他的笑就会觉得全身都暖了起来，没有什么过不去的坎，觉得未来充满了希望

24L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

25L  
哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦我人没了

26L 楼主  
你们别瞎起哄，弄得我怪不好意思的[笑哭]今年的圣诞舞会不是快要到了，我还真的挺想被他邀请去圣诞舞会的

27L  
楼主我帮你想到方法了，你下次见到他就说要请回他一杯热可可，就可以打开话题了

28L  
这个方法不错，礼尚往来互相亏欠，等亏欠到一定程度就会迫不得已以身相许了

29L  
楼上妙啊

30L 楼主  
我也想啊！所以有没有知道内情的姐妹跟我说说，这个小哥哥是谁啊，他总是在拉文克劳门口等人，等的谁啊，不会是在等女朋友吧[流一滴泪]

31L  
我好像知道是谁了

32L  
是谁是谁

33L  
我好像也知道了

34L  
你们说的是不是齐思钧

35L  
诶这个名字我听过！

36L 楼主  
啊啊有可能诶！我总是听到他朋友说什么“小气小气”，以为是在吐槽谁，现在想想可能是在叫他“小齐”

37L  
楼主这个反射弧也是绝了

38L  
哦哦哦哦哦居然是在讨论小齐哥！

39L 楼主  
啊你们怎么都知道他TAT是我太孤陋寡闻了吗，有人跟我说说他是怎样的一个人吗，因为不是同一个年级的连学院联合上课都没有见到他的机会TAT

40L  
我只知道他是赫奇帕奇魁地奇队的击球手，学习很好，人也很好

41L  
虽然可能有点打击楼主，但是齐思钧是我们院出了名的人缘好，不夸张地说，可能从一年级到七年级大半赫奇帕奇都和他是点头之交。我早就怀疑他的魅力不可能只局限于赫奇帕奇，果不其然，拉文克劳也开始沦陷了啧啧啧

42L  
啊不会吧，我追连续剧追到现在，你和我说男主角是个中央空调吗

43L  
楼上你这么说我就不得不给小齐正名了，他只是对所有人都很好，但这种好里面不存在越界的成分，你不知道他拒绝不喜欢的人的时候有多绝情

44L  
[耳朵][耳朵][耳朵]

45L  
我知道楼上上要说什么了

46L  
那件事在我们獾院还挺出名的

就在我们獾院迎新晚会上，一个很强势的学姐在大家面前跟齐思钧告白，然后他很果断的拒绝了那个学姐，原话我忘了，意思大概是不要误解他的好意，他完全没有喜欢那个学姐的意思

47L  
我来了，指路【霍格沃茨校园论坛>>生活区>>震惊，拒绝级花的神秘男子到底什么来头】

48L  
我记得我记得！女方告白的还是挺有气势的，说“齐思钧，我受不了你对每个人都那么好，以后，你当我的男朋友，只对我一个人好，可不可以。”

然后齐思钧回“不好意思，不可以，我对你没有感觉，我不能和我没有感觉的人在一起。如果我对每一个人都同样的善待让你感到不舒服，我为此感到抱歉，更加抱歉的是我可能不会改变，因为对这个世界温柔是我的选择，希望你不要误解我的好意。”

49L  
啊......我都快要沦陷了......

50L  
从前面的指路回来了，真好啊呜呜呜呜，知道被误解了也不拖着人家，直接干脆的拒绝也太加好感度了

51L  
神奇动物保护课我和他是一个学习小组的，他整个人特别开朗，最后我们小组作业拿了95份，惭愧地说，他的功劳起码占了80%（对不起别骂我我就是个five）

52L 楼主  
楼主现在心情复杂，一是感叹自己眼光不错，二是感叹自己眼光也太不错了吧。这样的人肯定有很多人喜欢，是不是早就没有我什么事了TAT

53L  
和楼主说点好消息吧，齐思钧在拉文克劳门口等的是他发小，不是等女朋友，他没女朋友

54L  
他发小又是谁

55L  
周峻纬

56L  
原来是他！

57L  
小周学长！

58L  
所以学霸都和学霸一起玩

59L  
帅哥也都和帅哥一起玩

60L  
温柔的人也都和温柔的人一起玩

61L  
楼上说的不都是他们两个吗

62L  
是谁是谁，赫奇帕奇方吃瓜群众前来聆听

63L  
是我们院一个大帅哥！也是四年级的，就很聪明很厉害一个人，我们院辩论队的三辩。相比起魁地奇更擅长一种麻瓜那边喜欢的球类运动，叫篮球吧好像是，打起来带风！

64L  
成绩也好，尤其是黑魔法防御术这门课。我记得当时我们第一次上黑魔法防御术实践课，面对博格特。大家第一次使用课本上的咒语，都有些胆怯，他就第一个站出来了。不得不说他的博格特真的好吓人，他一站到关着博格特的柜子门前柜门就突然打开了，然后出现了一具尸体，那具尸体还会变换，样貌看起来是小周学长的亲人和朋友

65L  
等会等会，我突然想起来那具尸体中途变化成过一个学生，穿的是我们学校的校服，黄色的，是赫奇帕奇的校服

66L  
所以周学长最害怕的是看到亲人和朋友的尸体，不知道为什么我好想哭

67L  
他一直都很有责任感，学院间的友谊赛策划什么的很多都是他帮着级长们一起完成的，领袖气质真就突出

68L  
对对对我觉得他应该马上也要当级长了

69L 楼主  
我看到你们说的小周学长了！

70L  
这么巧的吗

71L 楼主  
和小齐学长一起！

72L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊

73L  
楼主机会来了，快上啊

74L 楼主  
你们说我现在去告白会不会有点太突然

75L  
告白还挑时候吗

76L  
去吧露珠，等后续

77L 楼主  
我真的要去吗，好紧张，他们正往我这个方向走

78L  
不要犹豫了！

79L  
冲

80L  
去吧去吧

81L 楼主  
真的好紧张

82L 楼主  
好了我决定了，我去了，祝我好运吧

83L  
楼主好勇敢，加油啊等你好消息

84L  
搞得我也好紧张

85L  
现在怎么样了，卤煮回来了吗

86L  
看样子还没

87L  
好紧张啊，又不是我告白我紧张个什么劲

88L 楼主  
我回来了......

89L  
怎么样怎么样

90L  
齐思钧怎么说

91L  
看这一串省略号，我有不祥的预感

92L 楼主  
还能怎么说......当然是拒绝了啦......

93L  
抱抱楼主

94L  
抱抱

95L 楼主  
哎呀没事啦，我自己本来也没有抱太大希望，去告白真的只是不想让自己遗憾而已。关于齐思钧对我的回答，我不知道能不能说啊......毕竟是学长的隐私......

96L 起司味干脆面  
emmmm，我替楼主说了吧，齐思钧已经有恋人了

97L  
啊？怎么会？不是说没有女朋友吗，而且楼上你谁啊，随随便便就公开别人的感情状况，你看楼主都说了“不知道能不能说”，你突然跑出来插这一句有点不妥吧

98L  
是啊

99L 起司味干脆面  
我是周峻纬

100L  
真的假的？

101L  
啊？所以呢，朋友就可以擅自决定替人家公开吗？

102L 起司味干脆面  
也不是

103L 起司味干脆面  
不只是朋友

104L 起司味干脆面  
是男朋友

105L  
？？？？？

106L  
？！

107L  
！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

108L  
woc

109L  
真的吗这是真实发生的吗不会吧救命啊老天爷

110L  
我天！

111L  
那没事了

112L  
打扰了

113L 橘子味奶酪  
大家好我是齐思钧，首先再次感谢楼主的心意，对于不能回应你的感情这件事我再次感到很抱歉。我确实不是单身了，周峻纬是我的男朋友，我很喜欢他，像他喜欢我一样喜欢他。本来不想出现的，但是既然看到了，还是出来向大家解释一下，峻纬不是在开玩笑，我们是真的在一起了。

114L 楼主  
学长不用在意我呜呜呜呜，请一定要和你喜欢也喜欢你的那个人幸福啊

115L 橘子味奶酪  
谢谢你。我很幸运，很早就遇到了这样的人，现在我把我的幸运分给你们一些，祝你，也祝大家都能早日遇到那个对的人。

116L  
啊啊啊学长们9999999

117L  
9999999

118L  
我哭了，眼泪不值钱

119L  
要幸福啊学长们！

120L 为啥每天都吃不饱  
什么情况，我就去考了个试，就断网两小时，结果我的CP成真了？

彩蛋1：  
“原来你也会刷论坛的吗，让我看看你在刷什么？”

周峻纬正噼里啪啦在手机上打字，听到身后突如其来的声音吓了一跳，连忙想把手机藏在背后但还是晚了一步，手机被齐思钧抢到了手里。看着齐思钧的笑容在脸上逐渐消失，他只能在一旁弱弱地为自己辩解，“不是，那不是有女生单独找你说事情，我闲着也是闲着，就上论坛随便看看......”

“啊！你不仅趁我不在身边刷关于我的论坛，还擅自公开了！”齐思钧佯装生气。

周峻纬委屈地扁扁嘴，“可是刚刚你在那边接受女生的表白诶！我就是想告诉大家别再打你的主意了不行吗？”

齐思钧没有绷住，嘴角养了起来，“行，反正公开也是早晚的事，能光明正大的和你谈恋爱也是我一直所希望的。”

看到齐思钧没有真的因为自己的幼稚的吃醋行为而生气，周峻纬再次笑开了来。

“但是峻纬，你等我一下”，说着齐思钧掏出了手机，也打了一些字之后锁上了屏幕。

在一旁周峻纬看到他的手机显示在论坛界面停留，立刻就好奇的想要拿回手机看看齐思钧说了什么，结果齐思钧一个背手躲了过去没让他得逞。

“从现在开始，我们都不许看手机了，周峻纬同学，请你认真的和我约会。”

“你发了什么”，越是不让看周峻纬越发的好奇，“让我看一下嘛。”

“这个等你回宿舍之后自己看吧”，齐思钧悄悄红了耳尖，“现在，约会。”

“可是......”

“约会。”

“就看一......”

下一秒周峻纬再也说不出一个字，齐思钧的唇温柔地覆盖了上来，软软的又甜甜的，带有刚喝完的热可可的残留气息，瞬间让他忘记了什么论坛，一心一意地沉浸在了这心意相通的亲昵之中。

彩蛋2：  
“哇塞韬韬你看，大新闻，小齐和峻纬在论坛公开出柜了！”

“这么厉害？我看看”，郭文韬拿出手机翻看了起来，此时这个帖子已经被顶到了论坛的最顶端，十分好找。

他快速看完之后感慨地叹了一口气，“真好啊。”

蒲熠星眨了眨眼睛，“韬韬，你看这个大好的日子，我们是不是应该......”

郭文韬看向蒲熠星，从他的眼神中他们感受到了一股心灵相通的暖流。

“出去吃一顿。”  
“在一起。”

听到对方和自己完全不一样的回答之后两个人同时震惊，双双一个猛回头看向了对方的眼睛，难得的异口同声，“什么？！”

END  



End file.
